


The Last of RWBY

by Amalgamus



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, Let's Play, Other, Reaction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amalgamus/pseuds/Amalgamus
Summary: Team RWBY have been through the trials of playing the games from another world. Now they face one of the most tragic/heartwarming games of the Playstation line-up! (Guest story by Torgine)





	1. HURRY UP WEISS!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to all AO3 readers here! I'm Torgine and this is my first fanfiction ever. So don't forget to give me a kudos and send me some constructive criticism!

#####  HURRY UP WEISS!

“Now it’s my turn to pick a game.”

“Fine, just hurry up already, princess.” Yang said, nonchalantly, which elicited a couple of daggers being stared at her by Weiss.

Weiss stood up and walks to the big, cardboard box with “Foreign Games” written on a yellowish piece of masking tape reminiscent of urine. Weiss then squats down and digs into the box. She found a game called Infamous and was about to take it out; suddenly, she saw a shine deep into the box, so Weiss digs deeper into the box and took out a game titled “The Last of Us”.

“The artwork seems dark,” Blake commented.

“Yeah, I don’t think it’s going to be fun,” Ruby interjected.

“Ugh, whatever, just hurry up and insert the disc already!” Yang barked.

“Okay, okay, jeez…” Weiss replaces the Grand Theft Auto V disc with The Last of Us disc and pushes the disc tray back in.

Weiss snatches the DualShock 3 controller from Yang and interacts with the User Interface.

“Eugh, Yang, why is it so greasy?”

“Because I’m slipping away from the cops in GTA V every time?” Yang joked, receiving no laughs from the others.

“C’mon, just laugh already.” Yang lamented at the fact that no one in the room thinks that she’s funny.

Ignoring her, Weiss wipes the controller down using two sheets of tissue while Blake and Ruby heads into the kitchen to grab a snack, leaving Yang to watch Weiss putting the game disc in, impatiently.

“Start without us,” Blake said to Weiss.

“Hm…” Weiss ponders about the nature of the game.

“C’MON! JUST TAP THE X BUTTON ALREADY!!!” Yang demanded with a clear hint of impatience and rage.

“Alright alright, FINE.” Weiss snapped, tapping the X button.

 

**Author's Notes**

Hello Internet! WELCOME TO GAME THE- oh wait, shit! Wrong line!!!

*technical difficulties*

Hey there, Torgine here, I’m the new kid around this block and I also serve as lakero’s beta reader for the upcoming Heroverse fanfictions. In the meantime, I’ve decided to write out this fanfiction as a means of entertaining you guys while lakero here, works on Grand Theft Auto V. 

Now, I have examinations coming up soon and it’s not something that I could just Alt + F4 since this examination is basically the placement test to further my education.

I’ll be writing two chapters of the Last of Us (including this one) to give you guys a taste of what it is to be expected!

I’d like to thank lakero, again, for publishing this fanfiction in my stead and don’t forget to follow lakero and review my work (no flames though, as much as I like Pyrrah, I don’t wanna suffer a Pyrrhic Loss) well that’s it for now, bye!


	2. Homecoming

 

**Homecoming**

Weiss and Yang are greeted by a few logos as they arrive to the main menu.

"Naughty Dog…huh.” Weiss pondered, _Why is the company named Naughty Dog?_ _Then again, there was Rockstar and Treyarch, which I don’t think is even a word._ _Oh nevermind, ah, finally, the main menu._ Weiss selects a new game and taps X.

Hometown

The game starts with a Man talking on the phone.

 

**Man: Tommy, I-...Tommy. Tommy, listen to me. He's the contractor, okay? I** **can't lose this job. I understand...**

 

The scene shows a young girl, presumably the man’s daughter, sleeping on the sofa.

 

**Man: Let's talk about this in the** **morning, okay?**

 

 A switch can be heard, turning the lights on, waking the daughter up.  
 ****

 

**Man: We'll talk about it in the morning. *the daughter yawns* Alright, goodnight.**

 

“This is boring! Why did you choose this game???”

 

“Shut up! I’m watching here!” Weiss snapped. After that, Blake and Ruby returns to the common room, sitting down on the floor.

 

“Hey guys, what did we miss,” Ruby asked.

  
“Oh nothing, just Yang being bored.” 

 

“Hey!” 

 

“Shhh! Quiet! The girl’s talking!”

 

**Daughter: Hey.**

 

**Man: Scoot.**

 

The daughter sits up straight and moves to her left, creating space for her father to sit.

 

**Daughter: Fun day at work huh?**

 

**Man: *sighs* What are you still doing up? It’s late.**

 

**Daughter: Oh crud. What time is it?**

 

She turns back, looking at a generic, black and white, wall-clock. The time reads 11:49.

**  
** **Man: It’s way past your bedtime.**

 

**Daughter: But it’s still today.**

 

She gets off the couch quickly and leans to her side of the couch, retrieving a small box.

 

**Man: Honey, please not right now. I don’t have the energy for this.**

 

**Daughter: Here. *extends her right arm, showing the box to the Man***

 

**Man: What’s this?**

 

“Intriguing…” Blake said, softly.

 

**Daughter: Your birthday.**

 

“Aw, that’s so nice,” Ruby giggled at the nice gesture. Yang groaned, she didn’t want this kind of game. She wants guns and explosions every single second. The man takes the gift and opens it, revealing a watch.

 

**Daughter: You kept complaining about your broken watch... So I figured, you know.** **You like it?**

 

“Can we cut to the action already?!?!?!” Yang exclaimed. Blake and Weiss puts their index finger on Yang’s lips to keep her mouth shut while Ruby nods agreeing with what Yang said.

 

“Shut up!” Weiss commanded.

 

“Huh, this is an interesting change of pace. It isn’t like GTA where we constantly switch around characters or Black Ops where we constantly switch around time periods,” Blake commented.

 

**Daughter: You like it?**

 

The man straps the watch on.

 

**Man: Honey, this is…**

 

**Daughter: What?**

 

**Man: It's nice, but I-...I think it's stuck. It's not…**

 

**Daughter: What? No, no, no, no.**

 

The daughter leans towards the watch to take a closer look but shrugged the man’s arm away as she realised that he was joking.

 

**Daughter: Oh, ha, ha.**

 

**Man: What did you get the money for this?**

 

**Daughter: Drugs. I sell hardcore drugs.**

 

**Man: Oh good, you can help with the mortgage then.**

 

**Daughter: Stsh - yeah you wish.**

 

He switches on the television and watches for a while, then carries the girl upstairs, into her bedroom. He then lays her down on her bed.

 

**Man: Goodnight, baby girl.**

 

The screen darkens. 

 

“That...was the MOST BORING TEN MINUTES OF MY LIFE!”   
  


“Oh shut up, it was nice!”

 

“Where’s the goddamn action!? This is suppose to be a GAME!!! Not - whatever this crap is.” 

 

“It’s just a cutscene, you dolt!” Weiss snapped at Yang, “It’s literature! You should appreciate it you BLONDE BIMBO!” Weiss continued, adding stress to the end of each word. 

 

“What. Did. You. Say.” Yang growled, her eyes turned red. Redder and brighter than Ruby’s cloak. 

 

“Both of you, shut up!” Blake snapped.

 

Both Weiss and Yang halted, “There’s gameplay now.”

 

Weiss sits down and returns to playing the game. 

In game, a phone rang, waking up the girl. 

 

**Girl: Hello?**

 

**Unknown Voice: Sarah, honey, I need you to get your daddy on the phone.**

 

**Sarah: Uncle Tommy, what time is it?**

 

**Uncle Tommy: I need to talk to your dad now. There's some--**

 

Uncle Tommy got suddenly cut off as the phone sounds out a flat tone accompanied by beeps.

 

**Sarah: Uncle Tommy? Hello?**

 

Sarah hangs up the phone and sits up straight, only to get off the bed to walk. 

 

“The room’s messy” Weiss commented as she took a look around Sarah’s bedroom. 

 

“No shit, Sherlock” Yang said, throwing her arms up in the air.

 

Ignoring Yang, Weiss saw a small white circle and moves Sarah towards it, pressing the ▲ button to interact what seems to be a card. 

 

**Sarah: Ah dang it. I forgot to give this to him.**

 

Having said that, she opens the card. It reads:

 

_ “YOU’RE NOT A FOSSIL! (YET) _

_  (HAPPY BIRTHDAY) _

_ Dear Dad, _

 

_ Let’s see... _

_ you’re never around, you _

_ hate the music I’m into, you _

_ practically despise the music I _

_ like, and yet somehow you still _

_ manage to be the best dad every year. _

_ How do you do that? :) _

 

_ Happy Birthday, pops! _

_ ♥Sarah” _

 

“Aww, that’s soo cute!” Ruby commented, earning nods from everyone.

 

Meanwhile, Weiss made Sarah puts the letter back and taps ▲ to open the door.

 

**Sarah: Dad? (while walking along the hallway.**

 

Weiss taps ▲ to open the door in front of Sarah. The door leads to the bathroom. Weiss then spots a newspaper lying on the table near the sink, she taps ▲ again to have Sarah pick it up.

 

The headlines reads:  _ “ _ **_ADMITTANCE SPIKES AT AREA HOSPITALS!_ ** _ 300% INCREASE DUE TO MYSTERIOUS INFECTION.” _

 

“Oooh, maybe it’s a zombie apocalypse!” Yang hoped that it is true.

 

“Or just a very infectious disease killing millions in every minute. Maybe that’s why the call it the Last of Us,” Blake guessed. Yang, , without a doubt, still bored of the slow gameplay unlike GTA V whereby the action literally starts when you press “Start” . Ruby and Blake nodded, hoping that there will be action soon. 

 

Weiss, still ignoring Yang, proceeds to put down the newspaper and walks out of the bathroom.

 

**Sarah: Daddy?**

 

Weiss moves to a fairly lit room, as she enters a television tuning into a new channel can be heard. 

 

**Reporter: It appears that what we initially reported as riots:**

 

**Sarah: You in here?**

**  
** **Reporter: Seems to be somehow connected to the nationwide pandemic.**

 

**Sarah: Where the heck are you?**

 

“Well, for one he isn’t infected, since he’s on the cover,” Blake said. Ruby picked up the case of the game, wondering if the girl was on it. Either it’s a new girl, or the same girl who had her hair dyed a new colour. 

 

**Reporter: We’ve received reports that victims afflicted with the infection show signs of increased aggression and-**

 

“ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE!!!!! WHOHOO!!! CALLED IT.” Yang cheered as she does not have to put up with the Walking Simulator anymore.

 

“Shut up! I’m trying to concentrate!” Weiss snapped, receiving Yang’s grin as a result.

 

**Sarah: That’s nearby.**

 

An interview with a police officer is now heard.

 

**Police Officer: We need to move everybody out of here now. There’s a gas leak. Hey -- move!**

 

**Reporter: There’s some commotion coming from beh-**

 

**Police Officer: Get out of here! Lady, get the hell outta here right-**

 

“Jeez, and that’s not even from the zombies…” Ruby murmured. Before the police officer could finish his sentence, an explosion can be heard, killing the feed.

 

**Sarah: Uh...what was that?**

 

Explosions and gunfire can now be heard from outside, followed by car alarms. Weiss moves to the window close to her, seeing the smoke. Ruby quickly grabbed a blanket to hide herself from the violent noise coming out. Suspense is chilling down her spine, as well as Weiss’s. Blake and Yang were kinda tough while sitting through, mainly because the blonde is so hyped to see a zombie game. Though she wished she could see what Black Ops zombies might’ve looked like.

 

**Sarah: Oh god.**

 

“OH HELL YEAH! TIME TO KILL SOME ZOMBIES!”

 

“Yang. CAN YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR AT LEAST A MINUTE???” Weiss demanded.

 

“What are you going to do about it, Ice Queen?” Yang taunted. 

 

_ Okay Weiss, don’t let her get to you. Happy thoughts, happy thoughts.  _ Weiss, heaving a deep sigh, ignored Yang, sitting up straight.

 

**Sarah: Dad???**

 

Weiss moves out of the room and proceeds to the staircase.

 

**Sarah: Dad??? *sigh* What is going on?**

 

Weiss moves to the ground floor, seeing police lights flashing by. She then proceeds to the fridge, where a vibration can be heard. Being curious, Weiss moves towards the source which is revealed to be a downgraded version of her scroll.

 

“The communication devices is clearly leagues behind our scrolls,” Blake commented. 

 

“Tell me about it, it’s so bulky.” Weiss chipped in. 

 

Going back to the game. The phone had received 8 missed calls and two messages from Uncle Tommy.

 

**Sarah: 8 missed calls. Where the hell are you? Call me! On my way.**

 

Appearing flabbergasted, Sarah puts down the phone and proceeds to the fridge. On the fridge doors, a note, held by a magnet can be seen. It reads: 

 

_ “I’m going to be home  _

_ Late tonight. Go ahead _

_ and order food.  _

_ See you in the morning.  _

_  Dad” _

 

_ “ _ This was probably from earlier,” Ruby noted.

 

**Sarah: Where is he?**

 

Sarah proceeds to the room next to her where her father can be seen running into the house, sliding the glass door behind him.

 

**Sarah: There you are.**

 

**Man: Sarah. Are you okay?**

 

**Sarah: Yeah.**

 

Her father then proceeds to his table, opens a drawer and takes out a box. Opening it, metal can be heard and bullets can be seen.

 

“Oh god, I see a gun! That means boom! Guns and explosions everywhere!” Yang exclaimed.

 

“Keep quiet, will you? It’s not even thirty minutes, can’t you see through your thick skull that there’s something building up?” Weiss scoffed along with Blake nodding in agreement.

 

**Man: Has anyone come in here?**

 

**Sarah: No. Who would come in here?**

 

**Man: Don’t go near the doors. Just…just stand back there…**

 

**Sarah: Dad. You’re kinda freaking me out. What’s going on?**

 

**Man: It’s the Coopers. Somethin’ ain’t right with ‘em. I think they’re sick.**

 

**Sarah: What kinda sick?**

 

“Y’know, zombified. The only cure is a nice headshot to the face,” Yang smirked. Just then, a man, wearing a bloodied office suit can be seen ramming into the glass doors, trying to barge in. 

 

**Sarah: Dad?**

 

The man, holding a revolver, is standing in front of Sarah, trying to protect her.

 

**Man: Honey, c’mere, c’mere.**

 

Sarah goes behind him as the camera shifts to the glass door. The man outside was still trying to barge in, grunting as he body slams the door.

 

**Man: It’s okay… Jimmy.**

 

Jimmy finally barges into the room, stumbling down.

 

**Man: Jimmy, just stay back. Jimmy, I am warning you.**

 

**Sarah: Oh my god.**

 

Jimmy gets up on his feet, his face, bloody pale, and starts to rush towards the duo.

 

**Man: Don’t!**

 

He immediately fires at Jimmy. The shot hits Jimmy’s jaw and he falls down, letting out a mild scream as his life was forcibly taken away by the Man.

 

Team RWBY looked disgusted, Weiss was going green at the sight of Jimmy’s face.

 

Ruby was covering her mouth as blood splattered all over the floor. Blake’s jaw dropped as she saw the whole thing unfold. Meanwhile, Yang was grinning at the mere sight of blood.

 

“HELL YEAH!!!! BLOOD!!!” 

  
“YANG! SHUT YOUR WHORE MOUTH!” Weiss demanded, fuming.

 

“ALRIGHT THAT’S IT!” Yang fumed, evident by her crimson red eyes. She punches Weiss’ right cheek, making Weiss’ head snap to her left.

 

Weiss kicks Yang in her tummy, pushing Yang back. 

 

“YOU HAVE BEEN WHINING LIKE A BITCH FOR QUITE SOME TIME NOW ESPECIALLY DURING THE CUT-SCENES!!!” Weiss shouted, finally breaking as she drops the controller.

  
  
“THEY’RE BORING WEISS. I MEAN, IT’S A FUCKING GAME FOR GOD’S SAKE. JEEZ. A GAME’S SUPPOSED TO BE ENTERTAINING, UNLIKE THIS CRAP!!!”

 

“THIS GAME HAS A FUCKING STORY!!!!! SO WHAT IF IT’S TEN MINUTES!?!?!? IT WAS FINALLY STARTING TO GET TO THE CLIMAX BUT YOU HAVE TO RUIN IT!!!” Weiss shouted, stomping her foot hard to emphasize her point. 

 

“YOU WANT ME TO STOP? BEAT ME UP THEN!!!”   
  


“OH WITH FUCKING PLEASURE!” Weiss took her Myrtenaster and assumed her fighting stance. In response, Yang transformed her Ember Celica into their full form, bringing her fist up.

 

Both attacked at the same time, but suddenly, Weiss felt her sword’s point of impact drastically shifted downwards, towards the floor as Yang also felt her fist going downwards, punching the air.

  
The sudden abruption was revealed to be caused by Blake, who used her Katana to parry Weiss and the blunt edge of her Sheath to knock Yang’s fist out of course.

 

“BOTH OF YOU STOP! YOU’RE ACTING LIKE CHILDREN!!! THIS IS BEACON ACADEMY. YOU WANNA ACT LIKE CHILDREN, GO BACK TO SIGNAL!” Blake snapped, eying both Weiss and Yang. 

 

“Guys, please, stop. I don’t want my friends to fight one another over a trivial matter!” Ruby said, trying to calm the both of them down. 

 

“Exactly!” Blake said, sheathing Gambol Shroud. Yang and Weiss followed suit, appearing dumbfounded, but calm. 

 

“Weiss! Sit by my left and Yang, sit by my right, I’ll sit in between. BOTH OF YOU WILL WATCH ME PLAY.” Blake declared, picking up the controller.

 

“But it’s my tur-” Weiss’ sentence got cut short when Blake eyed her menacingly.

 

“Hey, I want you to cool off first before you get back to playing,” Blake reasoned,  _ looks like I have to be the mediator. _

 

“Fine!” Weiss and Yang pouted, arms crossed, reluctantly sat at their respective places. 

 

A few moments later, Blake’s holding the controller now, while Weiss and Yang are still seated on opposite sides of Blake and Ruby was in the kitchen, grabbing a snack. Both Weiss and Yang faced one another behind Blake.

 

“Dolt!” Weiss blurted out.

 

“Princess!” Yang retorted.

 

“Pissy Bitch!”

 

“Flat chested! I mean, what does JAUNE, OF ALL PEOPLE, SEE IN YOU? His semblance must be X-Ray vision because all I ever see right now is a spoiled brat who thinks that she’s the queen” Yang scoffed, laughing.

 

_ Ugh, shut up! _ Blake shouted in her mind,  _ wait!  _ Blake’s ‘Eureka!’ lightbulb flashed.  _ Shouldn’t there be like a headset for this console?  _ Blake went to the box, digging,  _ found it!! _ Blake pulls out a headset, along with a manual binded to the headset using a piece of clear tape.

Using the manual provided with the headset, Blake pairs it with the PlayStation 3 and wears it, turning the full volume to a couple digits lower while stuffing large cotton buds to her cat ears.  _ Aaah! No more Yang and Weiss drama! _ Blake gleams to herself.

 

“Oh YEAH!?! What about you!?!? All I ever see is a brash, uncultured swine whose intelligence is not even a fraction of her chest. I wonder why you even joined Beacon, let alone get selected because you’re more suited to be working at a strip club! Oh no, wait, a strip club’s too classy, go work as a prostitute, bitch!” 

 

“Weiss, Yang, p-please sto-” Yang extends her arm before Ruby, who’ve just came back from the kitchen.

 

“Uncultured? Bitch please, I have more style than you, guess this Ice Queen is just an ICE CUBE!” 

 

“You know, given your intelligence, blonde suits you best.” Weiss adding, smirking. 

 

“OH WHY YOU LITTLE! ERRRGH!!!” Yang stood up and throws a punch at Weiss. 

 

Weiss directed the punch to Blake, using her glyphs, knocking Blake out surprisingly. 

 

Weiss then assumes her usual fighting stance with Myrtenaster pointed at Yang. Yang transforms her Ember Celica into its full form once again. 

 

Weiss lunges at Yang. Yang deflects the strike and connects her punch to Weiss’ face, giving her a black eye. In retaliation, Weiss summons glyphs all over the room and proceeds to dart around the glyphs, attacking Yang in every direction. In response, Yang fires off her Ember Celica in every direction, hoping that her pellets would hit. A few seconds later, a buzz can be heard and everyone stopped. It came from the TV as the LCD display cracked, with the pieces all over the floor. Weiss, taking advantage of Yang’s distraction, lunges at Yang, connects, stabbing her in the belly. This was followed by Yang pummeling Weiss, giving her bruises all over. 

 

“Wha- what’s going on?” Blake wakes up, dazed. That’s when she saw her bookshelf full of punctures and pellets. 

 

“You...you BASTARDS!!!!!!” Blake suddenly intervened, attacking both Yang and Weiss at the same time. Blake transforms her Gambol Shroud into her pistol form and fired. Spewing bullets all over the place.

 

“NO ONE MESSES WITH MY FICTION!!!”

 

Meanwhile, Ruby was nowhere to be found as she quickly went outside and closed the door behind her.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god.” Ruby muttered, clearly shaken by what transpired over the course of a few minutes, she then remembers her headphones and puts them on, playing Red Like Roses - her favourite song, and turns up the volume until Yang’s weapons cannot be heard, in hopes of escaping the anarchy around her with a rock song. 

 

After the song was played for the fifth time, Ruby slid her headset to her neck. No sound.  _ Strange,  _ Ruby thought, she opens the door slowly and crept into her dorm, only to see all three of them lying on the ground, exhausted, mustering whatever strength left to only give weak punches to each other. As for the room, to say that it is messy is a gross understatement.

 

The walls were riddled with bullets, the floor was tattered and craters can be seen, and all those furniture have holes all over, cotton were falling to the floor. Surmise to say, the dorm is battle scarred. 

 

“You...bitch.” Yang said as she gave Weiss a weak punch before passing out. Weiss and Blake passed out immediately after Yang. While Blake got knocked out, bruises on her belly, chest and forehead can be seen and the headset was destroyed. 

 

Ruby then proceeds to the moderate sized, 34” TV only to see the display completely shattered and the black fiberglass frame into pieces as the wires were severed multiple times.  _ I think I’m missing something…  _

 

_ Oh god, WAIT! THE PS3!!!!  _ Ruby screamed in her mind, she quickly looks below the TV, only to see a deformed piece of plastic with jagged edges all over, bearing the PS3 symbol.

 

She then looks for the game disc. However, she only managed to salvage a shard of The Last of Us game disc. The only thing that remained miraculously intact was the “Foreign Games” box, with the tape still yellowed and the games in it intact. 

 

“Welp, that’s the end of the PlayStation 3 AND the game. Fuuuucccck…” Ruby cursed.

 

 

**Author’s Notes (postscript)**

Catch a riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiide!

 

Sup ya’ll, Torgine here! Jeez Louise, this took me days to write out. Thanks lakero, for helping me along the way, I am truly grateful for your help my fellow Asian brother-from-another-mother.

Yep, there goes the PlayStation 3 and the Last of Us. Hopefully Team RWBY could get a replacement (although, let’s face it, it’s not gonna happen unless another one magically appears in the Foreign Box or Ozpin offers them another system in exchange for a price, right?

**AMIRITE!?!?!**

Aaaaaaaaanyways, lemee know in the comments how you feel about this story and don’t forget to follow lakero (and me, just wanna put it out there). Lakero, you’re up my bruddah!

 

**lakero45’s Note:**

Alright, thanks for handing me the mic,  since I’m too lazy to write more RWBY Let’s Play and that Grand Theft Auto is already a large game to write, even the sequels, Black Ops 2, Infamous/or Kingdom Hearts 2, your choice just vote for it and Assassin’s Creed, are kinda too big, I’m having Torgine here against his will writing the Last of Us fic, and letting him do most of the work and having my inputs sprinkled across the fic. So if the writing looks different, I’m not writing it. And it’s in the same universe as Grand Theft RWBY and Blake Ops right after Grand Theft RWBY V, which should be reaching it’s end by early next year. Woohoo for that, am I rright! Anyways, hope you enjoy it, follow me and follow Torgine for writing this as well.


	3. Apologies.

**Apologies.**

“In summary, the three of you,” a charcoal-haired man pointed his index, middle and ring finger at Weiss, Blake and Yang, “had a certain disagreement which led to a tussle, costing your home entertainment system, game console with the disc inside it, a bookshelf full of questionable fiction and all three of you sustained injuries such as bruises and cuts,” he then faces Ruby, “is that correct, Miss Rose?” The man spoke with disdain as clear as a black splotch on a white background.

 

Yang stifled a chuckle when the man mentioned about Blake’s choice of literature, which was stopped abruptly when Blake, her cheeks complimented with a light shade of red, elbowed Yang, prompting her to keep quiet and remind her to be respectful.

 

“Yes, Professor Gine.” Ruby mumbled, which Professor Gine barely heard, lowering her head.

Professor Gine heaves a silent sigh, _If only I’ve marked the answer scripts faster_. He mumbled to himself, slowly shaking his head in disapproval while pinching the bridge of his nose. He then proceeds back to his desk and takes out a scroll tablet, pressing a few buttons on it, confirming his orders by tapping ☑ on his scroll.

 

Team RWBY is seated on generic, black office chairs in a moderately sized, generic room – Dull grey walls, teak wooden floor, a few bookshelves full of academic material, and a generic, moderately sized mahogany desk, which was relatively clean albeit a stack of paper in the top right corner of the desk. A black and gold nameplate can be seen with ‘Professor Tor Gine’ etched onto the plate, in bold – black letterings.

 

Professor Tor Gine sports a charcoal grey hair and wears a simple mocha coloured dress shirt and tan dress pants, complete with brown suede shoes. His face, ruled by many contour lines as he puts on a stern face, with a stubble on his chin. Students often lamented about his stern demeanor during classes, however, he is usually easy going outsides of classes albeit during detention.

“Although it is the holidays now, the school rules still apply. Ms Xiao Long, Belladonna and Schnee, all of you will clean up and repaint the room, along with replacing and repairing damaged furniture.” This was greeted with sounds of complaint from the three girls, all while Weiss and Yang are still staring daggers at each other.

 

_Dolt!_ Weiss snapped at Yang in her mind.

 

_Princess!_ Yang retorted.

 

Professor Gine ignored the heated staring contest between Weiss and Yang and turned to Ruby.

 

“Now, as for Miss Ros-” Professor Gine’s Scroll ringed, his ringtone being an excerpt of a Dance song.

 

“I’m sorry, I have to take this,” he said, pulling out his scroll. On the display, the Caller’s ID is apparently named ‘L’. Professor Gine accepts the call and puts his scroll next to his ear.

 

“Well someone has a middle age crisis.” Yang joked, receiving stifled laughs from her teammates.

 

“Ah, L ! I’ve been expectin-“

 

“Just what the fuck is this bullshit?” L demanded, paper can be heard rustling. “I was expecting a deep emotional chapter and see the cast react to the tearjerker! But instead, I got this BITCH FEST between Miss White and Miss Yellow! I swear to Monty Oum himself that you’ll be the death of me!” L growled

 

“N-now L, I can expla-“Professor Gine stammered with shock and surprise in his tone.

 

“I MEAN, COME ON! THIS IS CLEARLY OUT OF CHARACTER YOU BLITHERING IDIOT!”  L paused for a moment “WE’RE LOSING SUBSCRIBERS HERE BECAUSE OF YOUR ATROCIOUS FANFICTION! Now, I don’t care how you do it, BUT FIX IT!!! RE-VISIT THE LAST OF US IF YOU HAVE TO!! And trust me, if it’s not rectified, I’ll make sure that this fanfiction is your last, DONKEY!” L threatened.

 

Before Professor Gine could utter another word, L ended the call.

 

“Wow, looks like that Professor’s work here is aTROLLcious.” Yang joked, receiving groans from Ruby, Blake and Weiss.

 

“Yang, that right there, is a new low in your stand – up career.” Blake deadpanned.

 

“Welp, you know me, cracking skulls and pumping out jokes with a YANG!” Yang jeered, receiving deeper groans from Ruby, Weiss and Blake.

 

“Yang, just stop. Please! Some of us are trying to survive without your atrocious jokes here!”

 

Weiss snaps, receiving a smirk from Yang, This made Weiss fuming as she gave Yang a death stare to which Yang retorted by giving the same stare at Weiss.

 

_Ah here we go again._ Ruby heaved a sigh as Blake occupies her by reading a miraculously unscathed book that she managed to salvage, seeming to be oblivious to her surroundings.

 

_I know, right? I know I’m supposed to stop them but eh, it’s entertainment._

 

_Yeeeup. WAIT! Why can I hear Professor Gine’s voice in my head?_

 

Ruby looked like she was struck by a smooth criminal as she sat motionless, staring at Professor Gine with egg-white eyes. Her nerves, deactivated, as her jaw dropped.

 

Professor Gine clears his throat, grabbing the attention of team RWBY. All of them halted their activities and sat up straight, staring at Professor Gine. “Now, where was I?” Professor Gine pondered, looking up at the dull grey ceiling while rubbing his chin with his thumb and index finger. “Ah! Ruby, you will be in-charge of supervising, making sure that your teammates, uh get the job done!” Professor Gine sped to the door, yanking the door open.

 

“Ta-ta! Make sure that your room is fixed! Oh and uh, the electronics and cleaning equipment are already in your dorm! I’ve sent someone to deliver them!” Professor Gine said in a hastily and cheery manner.

 

_How did he-_ everyone questioned in their minds, making eye contact with the others in an attempt to find an answer. All of them shrugged, decided that they’d take it at face value.

 

“I seriously hope there’s a manual for the television.” Blake said, receiving the silent treatment.

Sat in the middle of their dorm, were four white boxes, each of different sizes, bearing the Beacon Academy symbol.

 

“Well, let’s get to work.” Blake uses Gambol Shroud to open up the boxes.

 

Inside the boxes were two cans of fast drying paint – one being beige while the other being brown, a toolbox, a couple of putty knives, a bundle of Schnee Dust Company Drywall Paste and a Playstation 3?

 

“Wow, just, wow” Blake deadpanned, upon seeing the game console. It was a brand new, white, Playstation 3 with two DualShock Controllers and a Bluetooth Headset. Apparently, Beacon just happened to have the console for whatever reason. Sure it may seem odd that they would have it but its Beacon. What does one expect?

 

“Well, that’s one part of the puzzle solved, least we don’t have to go to the Headmaster to request for a new one. Now, we still have to get a copy of the game,” Weiss said.

 

“Professor Gine should have a copy since his contact ordered him to replay The Last of Us” Blake deduced, Scirlocc Helmerich would be proud of her.

 

“But wouldn’t that be considered as stealing?” Ruby asked, wanting to stay out of trouble.

 

“Pssh, it’s fine, I’m sure he has another copy somewhere,” Yang said, nonchalantly.

 

“How can you just assu- you know what, fine, have it your way,” Weiss gave up on arguing. _It’s one thing arguing with a person with intelligence, it’s a whole different ball game arguing with dolts like her!_

 

“Alright then, Blake! Go get a copy! Meanwhile, Weiss, Yang, go fix up the room please.” Ruby commanded, which sparked a few complaints.

 

“Why do I have to go steal a copy of the game?” Blake complained, _I just wanna sit down and get sucked into my fictitious world._

 

“Why am I stuck with her?” Weiss complained, pointing a finger at Yang.

 

“Hey! It’s not like I’m enjoying this either, princess!” Yang retorted and a yellow pilot light formed on her head.

 

“HOLD IT!” Ruby shouted at the top of her lungs, which elicited pin – drop silence from the rest of her team, Weiss and Yang in particular. Weiss, Blake and Yang stopped, with surprise written all over their faces as they didn’t expect their team leader, of all, to suddenly bark.

 

“Blake,” Ruby faces Blake, who is standing still, putting on a poker face, “you’re practically a ninja, so as team leader, I order you to go ‘borrow’ it.” Blake complied and rushed out of the dorm.

 

“Weiss, Yang,” Ruby faces the both of them, who are staring daggers at each other, “If BOTH of you didn’t even fight, this wouldn’t HAPPEN at all! So go fix what you broke!” Ruby finally snapped. _I had it!_ _If both of them were to just CALM DOWN, ALL OF THIS WOULDN’T HAPPEN!_ Ruby screamed in her mind, apparently having enough of the arguments between Weiss and Yang.

 

Weiss and Yang halted their staring contest and faced Ruby,“WHY DIDN’T BLAKE HELP US THEN???” they complained in an identical fashion.

 

Ruby’s blood boiled, her face drenched in a bright shade of scarlet. _JUST DO WHAT I SAY!!!_ Ruby screamed in her mind, but alas, she heaved a heavy sigh and faced her teammates with equanimity. “Blake’s helping us by getting the game. But I recall that both of you started this mess.” Ruby answered, adding stress on the words ‘recall’ and ‘both’.

 

“Now c’mon, I’ll even help.” Ruby offered who then walked to the toolbox, grabbing out a hammer and a pack of nails.

 

In response, both Weiss and Yang took a look at one another for a brief moment. They shrugged and went on to applying paste on the walls while Ruby constructs the bookshelf.

 

Half an hour passed and Blake knocked on the door, directing her teammates’ attention to her, she then held out a copy of The Last of Us. Concurrently, Weiss and Yang finished repairing the walls and floor and repainted most of the walls and floor.

 

“So apparently, Professor Gine caught me sneaking around and gave me his copy of The Last of Us, with the condition of us writing down our feelings and thoughts for every cut-scene. I’ll do it.”

Blake volunteered, _besides, to be frank, the game’s boring. I’d rather play Call of Duty: Black Ops. I wonder whether there’s a sequel._

 

“Well, that was easy.” Yang said, lifting the television up and placing it on the table. Referring to the manual, fortunately included along with the television, Yang hooks up the television to the Playstation 3 console and turns on the monitor, after plugging the three pin socket into the power outlet.

 

“Now let’s get back to The Last of U-“Weiss’ sentence was cut off by Ruby, who held her hand over Weiss’ mouth.

 

“Ah bup bup bup, before we do that, you and Yang need to make up.” Blake nodded in agreement.

 

Weiss shot Ruby a ‘do I have to?’ glance, to which Ruby nodded her head.

 

“Fine, Yang, I’m…I’m sorry,” Weiss averts her gaze from Yang, “for insulting you, for calling you a dumb blonde.”

 

“Aw, does that mean that you’ll give me something as compensation,” Weiss shoots a glare at Yang, “I’m being serious here.”

 

“Alright, alright, fine I’m sorry for insulting you and stuff. I promise to not burst out like that anymore.” Yang gave a three finger salute as she swore into equanimity.

 

Ruby takes out her scroll and presses a button, out came a sound bite of an audience vocalizing an expression of endearment. Her teammates shot a glare at Ruby.

 

“What? It’s just for extra effect.”

 

**A Few Minutes Later…**

Team RWBY is seated, facing the television. Ruby places a bowl of chocolate chip cookies in front of her, Yang is playing a fighting game on her scroll and Blake, with a pen and notebook ready, sits up straight. Ready to jot down their reactions.

 

Weiss starts the game and speed-runs until the part where Jimmy got shot by the Man, which, Ruby and Weiss’ faces’ colours turned to a bright shade of green while Blake and Yang appears desensitised, with Yang in particular, grinning.

 

Blake writes down their reactions.

 

“It never gets old.” Yang commented.

 

**Man: Don’t!**

 

The Man drags Sarah away from the cadaver, pulling her to the living room where they faced each other.

 

**Sarah (with bated breath): You s-shot him.**

 

**Man: Sarah.**

 

**Sarah (appearing anxious and scared): I saw him this morning.**

 

**Man (trying to calm Sarah down): Listen to me, there is something bad going on. We have to got to get out of here. Do you understand?**

 

**Sarah: *sniffles* Yeah.**

 

Just then, light can be seen illuminating towards the curtains in their house.

 

**Man: Tommy. C’mon.**

 

He holds Sarah’s right wrist and drags her to the source of the light.

 

**Man: C’mon.**

 

**Sarah (with shock and anxiety in her voice): Okay.**

 

The pair opens the door and walks out of the house, a voice can be heard.

 

Tommy was revealed to be outside the house, besides his SUV, moving towards the pair.

 

**Tommy: Where the hell you been? You have any idea what's goin' on out there?**

 

“Man, bikes are TOTALLY better than this pile of junk.” Yang commented with Bikers’ Pride clearly in her voice.

 

“But can your bike hold more than two people?” Blake retorted, flashing Yang a small smirk.

 

“Meh, bikes are still better, it’s smaller and more mobile than that large junk” Yang answered, completely disregarding Blake’s snark.

 

Weiss, completely ignoring Yang and Blake, grabs a cookie from the bowl, much to Ruby’s annoyance and consumes it.

 

**Man (opens the SUV’s door for Sarah to get in): I got some notion. C'mon, baby. Get on in there.**

 

“Whatever it is, it’s gotta be bad,” Ruby commented.

 

**Tommy (with anxiousness in his voice): Holy shit. You got blood all over you.**

 

**Man (in a dismissal tone): It ain't mine. Let's just get outta here.**

 

**Tommy: They're saying half the people in the city have lost their minds.**

 

“Well, some guy with blood all over decided to barge into your brother’s house so...” Blake commented, earning nods of approval from her teammates.

 

**Man: Can we just please go?**

 

The Man rode shotgun while Tommy gets into the driver’s seat.

 

**Tommy: Some sort of parasite or somethin'. You gonna tell me what happened?**

 

**Man: Later.**

 

Tommy reverses, rotating his neck to the back of his SUV to look where he was going while simultaneously faces Sarah.

 

**Tommy: Hey, Sarah. How you holdin' up, honey?**

 

**Sarah (who appears to have calmed down): I’m fine.**

 

By then, they’ve pulled out of the Man’s driveway.

**Sarah: Can we hear what’s on the radio?**

 

**Tommy (turns on the radio): Yeah, sure thing.**

 

The party drives off and Sarah thanks Tommy, who tries to tune into the radio, using different frequencies but to no avail.

 

**Tommy (trying to be facetious): No cellphone. No radio. Yeah, we're doin' great.**

 

Tommy faces the Man

 

**Tommy: Minute ago, newsman wouldn't shut up.** ****  


**Man: They say where to go?**

 

“Well, we only heard a news reporter, on the scene, reporting about the strange cases until something exploded and killed the feed. So yeah, they didn’t.” Blake deadpanned.

 

**Tommy: He said, ah... Army's puttin' up roadblocks on the highway. No gettin'  into Travis County.**

 

“Well, looks like you’re wrong.” Yang commented, receiving snickers from Ruby, while Weiss’ eyes are glued to the screen.

 

**Man: That means we need to get the hell out. Take 71.**

 

**Tommy (turning right): 71, that's where I'm headed.**

 

Tommy slows the SUV to a halt, meeting a crossroad, waiting for a couple of Police Chasers to pass by, Tommy then starts, turning right.

 

**Sarah: Did they say how many are dead?**

 

**Tommy: Probably a lot. Found this one family all mangled inside their house.**

 

“How can you say that Tommy!?” Weiss continues, “She’s like 12.”

 

“Well, if there was something wrong, I’d give it to my child straight.” Yang retorted.

 

“I’d imagine that your child would hate you sooner or later.”

 

“No she won’t!” Yang retorted.

 

“Relax, Yang, I’m just kidding.” Blake said

 

Yang shot Blake for a moment, appearing offended. Blake did nothing and goes back to jotting down team RWBY’s reaction. Yang scowled at Blake for a moment but went back to watching the TV moments later.

 

**Man: Tommy.**

 

“Thank you!” Weiss cocurred.

 

**Tommy: Right. Sorry.**

 

Tommy continued driving, passing by a car accident between a White Car and a tree.

  
**Man: Jesus Christ, how did this happen?**

 

**Tommy: They got no clue.**

 

Tommy takes a left and continues.

 

**Tommy: But we ain't the only town.**

 

Smoke can be seen emitting from a building.

 

**Tommy (having not seen the smoke yet.): At first they were saying it was just the South. Now they're going on about the East Coast, the West Coast... Holy hell.**

 

Tommy’s sentence abruptly ended in surprise as the party drives towards the burning farmstead.

 

**Man: That’s Louis’ farm.**

 

Sarah turns to the right door at the rear as she takes a closer look at the wooden building, burning brightly, with thick and dark smoke emitting as if it’s one big chimney. Ruby, Weiss and Blake, surprisingly, looked surprised as the building burns down in flames.Yang, however, remains indifferent as she has seen her fair share of burning buildings.

 

Blake writes down their reaction in that part of the cutscene.

 

**Tommy: I hope that son of a bitch made it out.**

 

“I hope he did.” Ruby commented, eating her bowl of cookies at a faster rate.

 

**Man: I'm sure he did.**

 

**Sarah (with worry in her voice): Are we sick?**

 

**Man (in a dismissal tone): No. No, of course not.**

 

**Sarah (still worried): How do you know?**

 

“Well for starters, he’s on the game cover.” Blake deduced.

 

“Good deduction, Mrs Watt!” Sherlock Holmes said from afar.

 

**Tommy: They said it's just ah, people in the city. We're good.**

 

**Sarah: Didn’t Jimmy work in the city?**

 

“Did he get bit?” Ruby wondered. The pair of adults stayed silent for a moment, before one of them spoke.

 

**Man: That’s right, he did. We’re fine. Trust me.**

 

**Sarah (whispers): Alright.**

 

The party saw some people standing at the side of the road.

 

**Tommy (slowing the SUV down): Let’s see what they need.**

 

**Man: What the hell do you think you're doin'? Keep drivin'.**

 

**Tommy: They got a kid, Joel.**

 

**Joel: So do we.**

 

**Sarah: But we have room.**

 

“They could be infected.” Weiss commented.

 

The man at the sidewalk waved, using both of his arms, at the SUV, beckoning them to stop.

 

**Man: Hey!**

 

**Joel: Keep drivin', Tommy.**

 

Tommy complies and accelerates.

 

**Man: Hey! Stop!**

 

Tommy continues to accelerate, driving past the family.

 

The man screams out a final “Stop!” before they are out of earshot.

 

**Joel: You ain't seen what I seen. Someone else'll come along.**

 

“But what if they didn’t!?” Ruby exclaimed.

 

“I dunno, but it’s us, or them.” Weiss said.

 

**Sarah (with grief in her voice): We shoulda helped them.**

 

Team RWBY nods in approval.

 

As the SUV drives downhill, an Ambulance can be heard, passing by in the lane beside the SUV, apparently, heading back towards the passerbys.

 

“Welp, Joel called it.” Blake commented.

  
They’ve reached the city but they’re, now, stuck in the highway. At the top left corner, a green overhead sign can be seen, bearing the words “SAN ANTONIO”.

 

“San Antonio, huh? Probably just a street name.” Weiss pondered.

 

**Tommy: Oh, this is bad. Everyone and their mother had the same damn idea.**

 

**Joel: Well...we could just backtrack and--** ****  


Just then, a motorist got out of the blue car in front of the SUV.

 

**Motorist: Hey, what the fuck, man? Let's go!**

 

“Basically the game right now.” Yang joked.

 

Suddenly, an infected man, dressed in blue, rammed the motorist on the side of his car, he drops to the ground and the infected proceeds to attack, pinning him to the ground and bites him once pinned.

 

“Oh God, GET OUT OF THERE!” Ruby proclaimed.

 

**Tommy: Holy shit.**

 

**Joel: Turn us around.**

 

This is followed by another person, dressed in the same overalls, barging into the car, attacking another passenger in the car.

 

**Joel (nudges Tommy lightly): Tommy.**

 

**Joel (nudges Tommy again, this time with more force): Tommy.**

 

The first infected, having taking the life of her first victim, was hungry for more as she rushes over to Tommy’s SUV.

 

**Tommy (throwing the SUV’s gear into reverse in an attempt to turn the car around): Holy shit.**

 

Tommy barely turned the SUV around as the infected was seen trying to smash Sarah’s side of the door’s window down while Sarah ducks in fear of the infected successfully breaching the window.

 

**Joel (appearing anxious): What the fuck just happened? Did you see that?**

 

**Tommy: Yes, I saw it.**

 

**Joel (signaling Tommy to turn left): Goddamn. Turn here. Turn here.**

 

Tommy turns the SUV to a side street, only to find civilians fleeing.

**  
** **Tommy: Come on, people. Move.**

 

**Joel (worried): No, no, no, no, no...**

 

**Sarah (appearing anxious): What are they runnin' from?**

 

“Well, we saw someone get fucked over by a zombie, so…” Yang commented.

**Joel: Get us outta here.**

 

**Tommy: I'm tryin'.**

 

The SUV suddenly lightly bumps into a man wearing a beige peak cap.

 

“Jeez Tommy, be careful!” Weiss commented.

 

**Sarah: Oh no.**

 

The man, appearing to be unscathed, runs away, in front of the SUV, by a few meters, out came a sizeable crowd of civilians running away.

 

**Joel: We can't stop here, Tommy.**

 

**Tommy (shouts at Joel): I can't fuckin' drive through 'em, Joel!**

 

“And the ‘best Uncle for the year’ trophy goes to…” Blake deadpanned, receiving a few chuckles from her teammates.

 

**Joel (retorts back at Tommy, using the same tone): Then back up then!**

 

**Tommy: They're behind me too!**

 

**Joel (points to the opening between the building and the motorhome): There. There! There!**

 

**Tommy: Hold on!**

 

**Joel: Go!**

 

The SUV drives through the opening while a civilian wearing a brown jacket, with its hood over his head, side steps out of the way. When they’ve reached the other side of the motorhome, another civilian jumped out of the way.

 

**Sarah (points to her left): Look out!**

 

Just then, the SUV gets hit by a speeding blue car, t-boning the SUV. The screen turns dark.

 

“Oh shit!” Ruby exclaimed while Weiss winced. Meanwhile, Yang continues to be motionless, with her mouth opened. Blake, appearing indifferent, jots down their reactions.

A few moments later, an orchestra of growls from the infected can be heard, along with the alarming car alarms, accompanied screams from civilians. The screen lights up with the camera pointing at the SUV’s windscreen, with cracks all over, and Sarah is seen waking up from the crash, Joel, in front of her, can be seen lying down, bloodied.

 

**Sarah (dazed): Daddy? (nudges Joel) Hey. (nudges again, this time, with more force and a louder voice as a companion) Hey.**

 

**Joel (woken up and feeling dazed): What?**

 

The camera transitions, showing Joel staring at the blue car that t-boned them, now being rummaged by an infected, who appears to be slashing the occupants of the car. The camera transitions again, now showing Joel reaching for Sarah with his right, bloodied, arm.

 

“Well that escalated quickly.” Yang remarked with facetiousness in her tone.

 

**Joel (trying to reassure Sarah): Get back, baby. Get back. Look. I'm okay…**

 

The camera now transitions back to Joel’s back, and an action button can be seen. Weiss taps the button corresponding to the one on the screen once and Joel kicks the windscreen. Weiss, realising what she needed to do, repeatedly taps the button which made Joel kick the windscreen over and over until it made the windscreen fly out of the SUV shattering into pieces.

 

Joel then crawls out of the SUV in great difficulty, only using his right arm to propel him forward his presumed metal cage. As he crawls out, a stampede comprised of civilians can be seen, fleeing, screaming. Joel finally crawled out of the SUV and stood up and heaves a sigh of relief. The sigh was cut short when an infected charged at him, pinning him onto the SUV.

  
“Oh god!” Ruby and Weiss exclaimed.

 

The infected was about to have it’s teeth sink into Joel’s flesh but the plot armor in The Last of Us was not to be meddled with; in a stroke of luck, Tommy appears and takes down the infected.

 

“Yeah! Get him Tommy!” Yang cheered.

 

**Sarah (who's in the SUV): Dad?**

 

**Joel (extends his arm towards Sarah): I'm here, baby. I'm here. Come on, gimme your hand.**

 

Sarah grabs his hand and stumbles out of the SUV.

 

**Joel (concerned): What is it?** ****  


**Sarah (appearing exhausted and panting): My leg hurts.**

 

“Oh no!” Ruby exclaimed, Weiss, Yang and Blake stood silent, appearing sad. Blake jots their reactions down.

 

**Joel: How bad?**

 

**Sarah: Pretty bad.**

 

Tommy took a few steps backwards, with distraught written on his face.

 

**Tommy (anxious): We’re gonna need to run.**

 

**Joel: (hisses) Oh my god.**

 

**Joel: (gives Tommy his revolver) You keep us safe.**

 

Joel proceeds to hoist Sarah up and cradles her.

 

**Joel: Come on, baby. Now hold on tight.**

 

**Sarah (muffled): Okay.**

 

Joel appears to stand, prompting Weiss to control Joel. Weiss runs along with the crowd. Tommy, who is beside Weiss, stops and turns around, making a stand.

**  
** **Sarah (with bated breath): Daddy, I'm scared.**

 

A person then falls out of a nearby wreck.

 

**Tommy: (appears on Weiss’ right) He’s dead!**

 

This is followed by another person getting mauled by an infected.

 

**Tommy (with anxiousness in his voice): Joel -- watch out!**

 

In a New York minute, a gas station explodes. Horrifying Sarah.

 

**Sarah (shaken by the explosion): Oh my-- Oh my god…**

 

**Tommy: Keep running!**

 

**Sarah (with mortified grief in her voice): Those people are on fire.**

 

“Holy shit!” Weiss exclaimed.

 

“Jeez, the end is nigh…” Ruby muttered.

 

**Joel (trying to calm Sarah down): Don't look, Sarah.**

**  
** **Sarah (calms down by a notch): Okay.**

 

“This must be traumatizing for her,” Blake gasped at the horrifying destruction. Even though Yang loves a good apocalypse movie, but this feels different. This feels like a world without no shining defenders like the Huntsman to save them. She, along with the other members felt helpless.

 

**Joel (trying to comfort Sarah): Just keep looking at me, baby.**

 

**Tommy: Over there!**

 

They turn towards an exit, but the road was blocked by a lot of cars, piling up. As if adding icing on the cake, a flaming car rolls towards the pile, exploding and engulfs the pile up in flames. The crowd stopped dead on its tracks, appearing flabbergasted.

 

**Tommy: Get back! There's too many of 'em. This way! Through the alley! Go!**

 

The crowd runs back to their destination while the party runs to the alley way. Tommy pushes the wire mesh door away and holds it in place to make way for the pair.

 

**Tommy: Go!**

 

Weiss proceeds further into the alley way but stumbles across an infected, determined to take the pair’s life by force. Weiss repeatedly taps the action button that appeared, trying to bar the infected from them.Tommy quickly comes to their rescue and kicks the infected down, stomping his left foot on the infected torso and gives it a lethal dosage of lead on its head.

 

“Yeah! Way to go Tommy!” Team RWBY cheered.

 

**Joel: Jesus.**

 

**Tommy: He's dead!**

**Joel: Goddammit. We're almost there. We're almost there, baby.**

 

Weiss makes a right, leading them to a fence wall, on the other side was a few infected, hungry for flesh.

 

**Tommy: They're gettin' through the fence!**

 

The party makes a left.

**  
** **Joel: Keep going! Find a way outta here!**

 

Weiss continues to follow Joel, her sweat, smeared on the DualShock controller.

Meanwhile, the party eventually finds a building to seek refuge in as the wails of the infected, demanding their feast, turned up to 11.

 

**Tommy: C'mon!**

 

They rushed into the backdoor of the building, which appears to be a bar. The pair makes it in first followed by Tommy who tries to close the door shut, leaning against it in an attempt barring the infected out of the bar.

 

**Tommy: Get to the highway!**

 

**Joel: What?**

**  
** **Tommy: Go -- you got Sarah! I can outrun 'em!**

 

“Tommy! NOOO! Don’t!!!” Ruby warned, Tommy apparently latched onto her like leech.

  
“Dammit Tommy, DONT!” Yang followed as Blake jots down their reactions, drops of her tear seared the paper.

**  
** **Sarah: Uncle Tommy!**

**  
** **Joel: I will meet you there.**

**  
** **Tommy: Hurry!**

 

Weiss, struggling to stop the waterworks, escapes with Sarah.

 

**Sarah (scared and anxious): Daddy, we can't leave him.**

 

“Tommy is armed, he’ll probably live through that,” Weiss muttered.

 

“Hopefully…” Blake added.

 

**Joel: He's gonna be fine. We're almost there.**

 

Weiss run towards the opening between two low brick walls, running down the dirt path. Groans from the infected can be heard.

 

“I wonder what even caused the outbreak,” Ruby wondered. The others wondered about the infected as well, are they parasitic? Infected by a brain worm? Did they come from space? Or is there a rare element that controls dead cells and animated them, and that there’s a demonic person in the background pulling the strings in a convoluted plot that spans four games and over $240 of additional content that fades away from being a simple survival-horror into a space-time traveling adventure featuring giant robots, ghosts in underground towns, and a battle in the moon itself? Probably not, too ridiculous of a concept. ( **Lakero’s Note:** Just a nod to Black Ops zombies)

 

**Sarah: They're gettin' closer. Dad?**

 

Weiss spots a white building, with a red beam emitting from it, and runs towards it as the groans from the infected gets louder and louder. She ran past the building, continuing on the dirt path to sanctuary, running past an infected, who tries to grab them.

 

Weiss then saw a bright white beam and runs towards it, hoping for assistance. The screen suddenly turns dark and the camera shows Joel, still carrying Sarah, stood still. Suddenly, a couple infected caught up to them, as luck would have it, before the infected even laid a finger on Joel, automatic fire can be heard, mowing down the infected.

 

“Hopefully the military won’t be as useless as GTA’s,” Blake commented.

 

“Well, they didn’t miss and maybe this will be like Call of Duty’s,” Yang said.

 

**Joel: It's okay, baby. We're safe. We're safe. Hey! (calls to the soldier) We need help.**

 

**Soldier: (raises his left arm) Stop!**

 

**Joel: Please. It's my daughter. I think her leg's broken.**

**  
** **Soldier: (raises his voice) Stop right there!**

**  
** **Joel: Okay...we're not sick.**

 

**Soldier: (turns on his radio) Got a couple of civilians in the outer perimeter. Please advise.**

 

**Sarah (worried): Daddy, what about Uncle Tommy?**

 

“Fighting zombies like a badass,” Yang smirked.

**  
** **Joel: We're gonna get you to safety and go back for him. Okay?**

 

**Soldier: Sir, there's a little girl. But... Yes, sir.**

 

Team RWBY was confused, is the soldier going to save them?

 

**Joel: Listen, buddy, we've just been through hell. Okay, we just need--**

 

His words were cut short at the sight of the Soldier raising his rifle up, ready to fire. Blake covered her mouth with her right palm and gasped quietly.

  
“SHIT! NOOOOOOOOOO!” Weiss screamed in protest. Ruby closes her eyes with her hands, openly sobbing. Blake looks away, struggling to write down their reactions as she silently sobbed. Yang sat still with guilt, hitting her like 360 jetliners falling on her face, oh she was guilty alright, guilty for hoping for action as she silently reflected her demands for bomb explosions and gun shots.

 

The soldier lets off a stream of bullets at them, Sarah screamed in horror as Joel turns around, his back facing the soldier, and took a few hits. His grip suddenly loosened and the pair stumbled down the incline. The soldier quickly follows, rifle pointed at Joel.

 

**Joel (bloodied, pleading for his life): Please don’t.**

 

The soldier was about to pull the trigger when a gunshot can be heard, giving the soldier a lethal dosage of lead. The shooter was revealed to be Tommy.

 

“YES! FUCK HIM UP TOMMY!” Team RWBY screamed while the waterworks were ongoing. Their joy and enthusiasm were cut short when Sarah was heard, sobbing.

**  
** **Tommy: Oh, no…**

 

Joel gets up and runs to the source of the sobs. Sarah was seen, arms crossed, sobbing. Her pyjamas, bloodied.

 

“Sarah?” Ruby’s voice softens. Her cookie bowl by then is empty, without crumbs.

 

“Oh no. Sarah!” Yang screamed.

  
**Joel: Sarah! Okay. Move your hands, baby.**

 

Joel moves her hand away and instantly applies pressure to the wound with his hand as he tries to comfort Sarah, whose whimpering like a dog.

 

“NOOOOOOOOOO! SARAH!!!!” Ruby bawled, her silver eyes shining brighter than the the brightest star. Yang, whose sobbing, wrapped her arms around, trying to comfort Ruby, Weiss dropped her controller and goes back to her bed, crying herself to sleep, hoping that it was just a nightmare. Blake’s handwriting took a deep dive as her elegant cursive handwriting turned into scribbles akin to a toddler’s as she wrote down her team’s reaction, tears streamed down her face, drenching the paper in tears.

 

**  
** **Joel: Listen to me, I know this hurts, baby. You're gonna be okay, baby. Stay with me. Alright, I'm gonna pick you up. I know, baby. I know it hurts.** **Come on, baby, please. I know, baby. I know.**

 

Sarah sobbed for a while but then stayed silent, flatlined.

 

**Joel: Sarah... Baby... Don't do this to me, baby. Don't do this to me, baby** **girl. Come on... No, no... Oh no, no, no... Please. Oh, God. Please, please, don't do this. Please, God…**

 

The screen darkens and out came the title card.

 

“She *sobs* she was so young.”

 

“I know sis, I know.” Yang said, hugging Ruby, with tears in her eyes.

 

“I *sobs* I have to go give this to the Professor.” Blake left the room quietly, to hand Professor Gine their reactions, leaving behind a trail of tears.

 

**Meanwhile…**

“NOOOOOOOOOO! SARAH!!!!” Ruby’s voice was projected from a speaker.

 

“Aaaah, with Blake writing down their reactions and my ingenious plan, my fanfiction will be PERFECT!” Professor Gine cheered, laughing maniacally as he types on his computer.

 

A screen transaction appeared, transacting to a man and a radio. The man places a CD, with “Jeff William - Divide” written on it, into the CD tray and pushes it in, turning up the volume. The man walks away after that. The song starts off with an energetic gusto.

 

Does it feel good? Knowing you tried?

Knowing that all that remains

Is the slow cold brutal death

Of the fools that will all die in vain

 

How does it feel

Knowing your efforts will fail?

All that you've built will be torn down

The hope of your people assailed

 

Send your guardians

They will fail

Legends and heroes will crumble and fall

You will not prevail

 

When allied together

A threat men display

Divide them with doubt

It will all wash away

 

One spark can incite their hope

And ignite the hearts of their weary souls

I will extinguish that flame

 

**The song’s energy then dies down, a piano can be heard, in turn, the singer’s voice grew soft.**

Form your armies dream your dreams

Make your plans and plot your schemes

 

Send your fighters one and all

Then in battle watch them fall

 

**The song’s energy piques back up with a heavy metal rift, the singer’s voice was rejuvenated.**

 

It was you who ended their lives

Made them to dig their own graves

With your dark, sick, cruel design

Convinced them their world could be saved

 

Have you no shame?

Signing them up for your war

Train them to fight what they can't beat

Your sins are what they'll pay for

 

Sacrifice them

For your needs

Slaughter is coming the end drawing near

You'll regret your deeds

 

Legends and fairy tales

Scattered in time

Maidens and kingdoms

Wrapped up in a lie

 

These children you mislead

You'll watch them all bleed

Strength will not bring victory

 

Divide them!

Tear them apart

Sever their trust

It will strangle their hearts

 

Inside them!

Plant seeds of doubt

Hope will be smothered

They'll turn on each other

 

Hatred will sprout

Suspicion and doubt

Friendships deny

While allegiances die

 

The taste will be sweet

When you get what you've earned

And I'll watch you burn.

 

**A/N [Postscript]**

Torgine here, and before you ask, yes, this chapter is basically a filler chapter meant to bridge the gap between team RWBY losing their PS3 and game, to procuring another set, and finishing the Prologue so that I can start the Spring Arc of the Last of Us in a fresh new chapter.

**Lakero45 here, just want to give my thanks for Torgine here writing extra content for you to love and enjoy. Don’t worry, we both will avoid the same issue we had in the last chapter.**

OCs and their adherence to the Colour Naming Rule (CNR). 

  * Professor Tor Gine: Tor derives from Toro, which is Taurus in Italian and since Taurus is an Earth Sign (Wikipedia that), that means his colour is brown, the colour of the earth.
  * Scirlocc Helmerich: Scirlocc consists of two Old English words, Scir and Locc. Scir, as an adjective, means bright or pure whereas Locc means a lock of hair. Since white is often associated with brightness and purity, this means that his colour is white.



  



End file.
